Taken for Granted
by Jayden Kipper
Summary: Somethings in life you take for a curse, others as a miracle. Although, when given the thought, could they be perceived something more? (Mudshipping)


"Hey Jenna, can you toss me that?" Mia asked, trying to comb through he hair with her hands, and not doing a very good job of it.  
  
"Sure." Jenna replied and tossed the brush over to her, after combing through her hair one time more.  
  
It had been three days since Vale had been completely revived and rebuilt. Mia had been staying with Jenna, Ivan with Garet, and Sheba also with Jenna. Piers had left to explore the new world, and Isaac...had also left.  
  
He had left out of his own choice. It was not any mission assigned to him by the Wise One or anything else, by simply put, he could not settle down in one place for long. Not after the long mission of traveling place to place, staying indifferent, and best of all, being one with nature.  
  
Mia had asked him, pleaded him, to stay just for another day, but Isaac still left that day. Mia was definitely heartbroken when he took his leave against her pleads, but even more by what he had said to her a couple weeks before...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mia?"  
  
Mia turned to Isaac. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you come help me with something?"  
  
"Sure." She replied optimistic, though she pondered at why he had not chosen Garet or Felix, someone stronger than her, if anyone's help was necessary.  
  
Isaac led her to a small clearing at the northern end of the village, where the sunset could be easily seen. Isaac sat down against a tree and motioned for Mia to join him. She sat down next to him.  
  
"So...what did you need my help with?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
Isaac hesitated. "Weeell...There's this girl...that I really like...but don't know how to tell her that...how do you think I should tell her?"  
  
Mia's heart sank, but she didn't let it show. "In my opinion, the best way would...." she paused. "I guess...just to say it. Of course, not just saying it out of nowhere...but probably hinting days before the planned action and see how she reacts. I don't know."  
  
Isaac nodded in acknowledgment. "So what you're saying is just to tell them straight out?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Alright." Isaac smiled as he put his arm around her. "I love you."  
  
Mia smiled at him and playfully pushed him. "You must've had a lot of time to think this up, didn't you?"  
  
"Only every night before I fall asleep." He smirked. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They spent the rest of the night into each others arms.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Mia?" Jenna tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Mia regained power over her body. "Yeah...just got lost in my thoughts." she continued to brush through her hair.  
  
Jenna shrugged and headed downstairs to breakfast.  
  
Once Mia was done, she laid the comb onto the dresser, picked up her bag full of her things and silently crept downstairs. She was greeted by Jenna's mother. "Good morning, Mia. Are you hungry? I made plenty of pancakes."  
  
"Oh...no thank you, ma'am." She declined.  
  
Mia used her excuse that she was just going on a walk, to escape the interrogations that usually popped up. She silently shut the door with a click.  
  
As she walked by all the villagers, a sense of longing grew deep inside her. It had been there for long, but never was it this strong. As she walked past the psynergy stone, she slowly came to a stop.  
  
She gazed up at the psynergy stone, at its beautiful purple luster. It seemed translucent, yet it was also like a mirror. What she saw was a reflection of her staring back, the look of longing in her eyes was more than obvious. She quickly averted her gaze, and continued on her way.  
  
She was at the edge of the village, like most anyone, leaving a place that you loved, something always tugged at you to stay. She partially gave in to that force tugging on her, she took one last overlook of the village and all its new found beauty.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and all of the longing in her eyes completely disappeared.  
  
"Isaac!" She beamed and threw her arms around him as he did the same.  
  
Isaac pulled away smiling. "Was I really missed that much in three days?"  
  
"Three days? It seemed like three weeks! But...what made you come back?"  
  
"Nothing made me come back." Isaac pulled a small black box out of his pocket, but kept it concealed from Mia's view. "Just your answer to my question."  
  
"What's your question?" Mia asked suspiciously, a small grin budding on her face.  
  
Isaac opened the small black box in front of her, revealing a silver ring lined with sapphires. "If you will marry me."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mia asked breathlessly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Isaac, there is nothing more in the world I could've ever wanted." Mia replied blissfully.  
  
Two months later, the two married...  
  
It was five months after that, Mia was pregnant with their first child, they lived together in Vale (the house a present from Isaac's parents), but a thought crept into his mind. When he was seventeen, Mt. Alph erupted and he and his friend Garet were commissioned on a journey to stop the lighthouses from being lit. Even though in the end, they helped with what they had originally, had set out to prevent.  
  
He had always thought of that as a curse, and never looked at it as a two sided sword. Had it not been for that, he wouldn't have met the people he did, and traveled through all of Weyward in a mere course of a year and a half.  
  
Anyone who took any part in the adventure, whether friend or foe, learned something. Something beyond the limits of psynergy, beyond the history of Weyward, something no one can naturally take away from you.  
  
To take nothing...nothing, not even the littlest flip of a coin, for granted. 


End file.
